


The Chronicles of Stuff

by mmcgui12_gmu_narnia (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_narnia
Summary: What happens in the lives of the often overlooked things in Narnia?(Restarted from an old account.)





	1. Introduction

Every character  
Has a story.  
But what about  
The things that  
Make the characters  
Who they are?  
Do these things  
Have lives,  
Minds of their own?

Everything  
Has a story.  
And the things  
That make the people  
Also make interesting  
Storytellers…

Especially in Narnia.


	2. The Dawn Treader

The grandest ship since the Golden Age  
Of Kings and Queens, she was,  
A grand dragon ship  
With a great sail of violet-red and gold

Her dragon’s mouth  
Was open wide, answering  
The call of the sea with song

Though there had been damage  
During the battle with the serpent  
She is still strong

With the sunset behind her,  
And sail unfurled,  
She sailed off into the Great Eastern Ocean  
To Aslan’s Country


End file.
